


Bound

by hellhounds4sale



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhounds4sale/pseuds/hellhounds4sale
Summary: "The ropes bite tightly into the fragile skin of his wrists, a soft burning that sends heat to pool in the pit of his belly and Tom tugs against his restraints more to feel their presence then any desire to be free of them."





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading some older stuff over here.

The ropes bite tightly into the fragile skin of his wrists, a soft burning that sends heat to pool in the pit of his belly and Tom tugs against his restraints more to feel their presence then any desire to be free of them. The headboard creaks in warning and the sound makes him shudder and whine, shoulder muscles pulled tight and hot, arms stretched up above his head. 

The bed dips slightly underneath him as hands run down his sides soothingly, and then Hal's weight settles across him as the vampire presses gentle kisses against his back. Tom keens softly, pressing up into the embrace as best he can and Hal laughs, the sound of it dark and hot. The hand on his hip slips around, fingernails digging into the skin of his stomach and leaving hot trails in their wake as Hal wraps his fingers around his erection and strokes lazily. He shifts forward at the same time, his weight pressing down harder across Tom's back and then traces the ridges of Tom's scars with his tongue. 

The werewolf whines, hips shifting desperately into the too gentle touch and then Hal moves away completely and Tom is left shuddering and shaken in his wake. He hears the sharp crack of leather against flesh before he feels it, sudden sharp pain that grows into heat and need before he can even really register it. Tom snarls, head dropping into the mattress and is rewarded with another whack that has his toes curling, hips shifting up higher into the air shamelessly. 

Hal's amusement is almost palpable in the hormone spiked air.

The belt lands against him once more, and then again, and again, landing in quick succession until Tom's panting, breath shaky with just the slight edge of tears and his skin feels tight and shaky. Then its gone and Hal's hands are on his hips again, shifting him forward until slick fingers press up and into him. The fingers in him twist and stretch until Tom can hardly breath, head spinning with need and lust and love, arms tugging instinctively against their restraints. He needs to move, to touch Hal, to touch himself and not being able to do so is infuriating, and utterly perfect. 

The fingers slip from him, Hal's strong hands moving to grasp his hips, pushing and pulling until Tom's positioned how he wants and then the vampire presses into him, and Tom keens his shaking hips slamming back onto Hal's cock desperately. The angle's wrong and each thrusts twists him awkwardly but he needs it, needs to feel Hal pull him apart like this. 

By the time Hal starts thrusting properly Tom's barely coherent, head awash in pleasure, and it doesn't take long before he's coming. Muscles straining against Hal's grip and the bite of rope, a wolfs howl breaking from his throat and he looses himself to the sensations, confident that Hal will put him back together again.


End file.
